He's Good (pt2)
by xXKimiko SakakiXx
Summary: Why the hell did he have a top celebrity for a boyfriend. That huge posse of ear-splitting banshees needs to get the point that no, Kise Ryouta is not single; yes, he is gay and no, they are not pretending to be in love just so the star could be left alone. Aokise. Rated for language.


**7:46PM**

Shit.

Why the hell did he have a top celebrity for a boyfriend.

Aomine Daiki ran a sweaty palm through his short-length hair. It's frustrating how the couple didn't have as much private time since high school. The damn paparazzi apparently have no lives and so try to follow someone else's. And let's not even go to his fanbase. That huge posse of ear-splitting banshees needs to get the point that _no_, Kise Ryouta is not single; _yes_, he is gay and _no_, they are not pretending to be in love just so the star could be left alone. Ridiculous.

But what's most _nerve-wrecking_ is the constant threat of Kise Ryouta's life. It seemed like five days of seven, every minute was a life or death situation. Whether he'd be loved or hated to his demise, the bubbly blonde was a rare endangered species. And he needed to protect the poor thing 24/7.

Especially tonight, where the international opening screening of Kise's new big-budget movie is happening. They were not in their safe little comfort zone of Japan anymore; the thought of being in New York City wreck's Aomine's state of mind. Even Midorima's daily Oha-Asa horoscope got to him. _Gemini's luck looks dim today. Be watchful Aomine._ Like he needed to be told that.

"Oi, you alive?" A static-y voice went through his earpiece.

"No dumbass, you're currently talking to my ghost," he growled in reponse.

"Chill. You look so constipated from up here."

Panther-like eyes glared at the corner windows in one of the nearby buildings, "My fucking boyfriend is out there, in perfect condition to be _killed_."

"Kise's been doing this for years now. We've got the best people on field. Quit being so uptight."

"I'll uptight your ass if you say one more word."

"Aomine-kun," the bluenette dropped his gaze to the quiet man beside him, "please refrain from 'uptighting' Kagami-kun's rear."

Aomine choked a laugh. Well that took some tension off. Bakagami was right though—private security doubled this event, under his command. And he's got the idiot-duo with him for support. No matter how 'elite' the police force is, Aomine never trusts anyone with Kise's safety.

He glanced at his watch, **7:56PM**. Kise's due any minute now. And nothing seems out of the ordi—

"Aomine."

Shit.

"I swear to Oha-Asa that all windows in the building across were open."

Two pairs of eyes snapped to the building behind them, scanning in fast speed. There, seventh floor, corner room. The window was partially closed by curtains.

"Shit."

There needs to be no confirmation needed. Whatever change occurs during this half hour, they need to be investigated quickly.

"Aomine-kun."

Mentioned man nodded without further explanation and the pair shot off in different directions. Kuroko's lack of presence was very useful during times like these. And with the time already being **8:00PM**, he needs all the resources he could get.

"Chief," his earpiece spoke.

"Stand your ground. Kuroko and I will take care of it. Kagami, follow," his stern voice held no room for arguments.

"Yes yes, I've got my eye on ya."

Seven flights of stairs were no problem for the athletic man. He just hoped Kuroko reached the spot despite his lack of athleticism and endurance. When he finally opened the exit door, an echoing wave of screams could be heard. Thank goodness it sounded out of delight and excitement, not fear and terror. He quickly moved diligently across the floor, scanning for sudden movements until his eyes spotted a familiar shade of sky blue.

**8:13PM**

His blood instantly boiled at the sight of a man dressed in all black, laid down on his stomach with his hand ready to pull the trigger. Kuroko having his gun on the bastard calmed him down a little.

"One little _twitch_ and your head explodes."

The smartass was good to listen to him. He was really not in the mood.

"Found?"

Aomine ignored Kagami's question. He wanted answers and he needed them now.

"Who?" _hired him to kill Kise Ryouta, his boyfriend of four years_.

"Haizaki, Haizaki Shougo."

Mother_fucker_. That little shit was here somewhere? Rich enough to hire a killer? Shit's gonna eat both Aomine's fists when he finds him.

"Who the hell is Haizaki Shougo?"

The enraged man didn't ignore Kagami this time, "that bastard who was once in the Teikou basketball team."

"What the—why would he want to—s

"How the fuck should I know?!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Oi, calm. Threat's over. Now get outta there. You _need_ to be by Kise's side. And Kuroko should come back now."

"What're you worrying about, ninny, Tetsu can handle himself," which was true. Aomine glanced over to the silent man for a check and indeed, his composed stature told of stealth agent Kuroko Tetsuya's confident in holding down the assassin. "Now do a final sweep. Out."

Aomine looked over to the man in front of him. His head was stuffed with heat, fury and thoughts of intent killing exploded in every nerve of his body, begging for its owner to bring mind-wrecking damage to the man who dared the _thought_ of hurting Kise Ryouta. But he knew better—fucking _laws_ prevented him from doing any severe harm to the captured man.

What the heck.

His mind blanked for a second as his hard-rock fist flew into the cheekbones of that bastard. What he couldn't remember, they couldn't prove right? It was like a huge steam had blew out of Aomine's lips, letting out with every pant he drew. There was a sense of satisfaction upon seeing drops of blood leaking out of the man's mouth.

"Are you satisfied, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked.

No. never. Until this man was killed, yeah maybe.

But that wasn't going to happen. "Tch," he scoffed, "cuff'em. We're going."

"I cannot hold him Aomine-kun."

Motherfucker, he repeated vocally. He swore, sometimes Tetsu didn't know what a line meant. He let Tetsu cuff the man and yanked him towards the exit. He really wasn't in the mood for dealing with this hoodlum. Any more look at his smug face and he would really lose it.

**8:30PM**

He should've killed him, Aomine concluded as he pushed the man into a heavily guarded van. Or at least broke some of his bones. But he had other things to deal with now, _better_ things. The tall man in dark uniform quickly entered his destination and strode towards a heavily-guarded and heavily-crowded door full of (surprise surprise) reporters and cameramen.

"Sir! Sir!"

"We heard there was an assassination attempt?"

"Is Kise Ryouta safe now?"

"Who was the culprit? What was his motive?"

"Fuck off," Aomine barked loud and clear. He was _seriously_ not in the mood for shitty reporters now. No one dared to move an inch as he opened and shut the door.

He was instantly hit with the scent of warm cologne. "Aominechii!"

Strong arms wrapped around the delicate waist of his boyfriend, "Kise." He spent a minute to take in his presence, his beaming sunshine and bubbling warmth that he deemed love. He was here. Kise Ryouta was here, in his arms, away from harm. Safe. Alive. Some seconds, it seemed hard to believe. But the feel of Kise's body pressed against his dimed his doubts and fear.

He sighed, "why the fuck, Kise," his voice was raspy from exhaustion, "are you a celebrity."

.-.

**Un-betaed.** So early apologies for the spelling and grammar errors. I don't reckon I ever read a story where Aomine's boyfriend tendencies rage when he's celebrity!Kise's private bodyguard. Part 2 of the series (unnamed). Next up, Kise's POV (the most fun;)!


End file.
